1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to caps for bottles or containers, and more particularly to a novel cap which is designed to facilitate the use of a flexible tube to consume fluids and provide a liquid-tight seal when the cap is firmly secured to the container. Further, the cap is designed to form a smooth or regular inner core for decorative shaped animal head structures thereby alleviating the inherent cleaning difficulties which arise from irregular or asymmetrical caps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,661 issued to Davis discloses a container having a removable spout assembly and filter. The removable spout assembly has a means for storing the spout. However, the container assembly is only operative when squeezed due to the flexibility of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,399 issued to Gross also discloses a flexible fluid dispenser. Although this dispenser is useful with all fluids, it is especially suited for controlled dispensing of viscous or oily fluids. U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,267 issued to Petriccione discloses a closure cap for bottles combined with a sipping straw so that on removal of a portion of the cap a straw will immediately be available. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,165,814 and 4,244,477 issued to Seel disclose containers for potable liquid which have two holes in the top for securing a drinking straw in a manner such that the loop formed can serve as a handle. Further, one of the holes acts as a vent for the container while the sipping end of the straw is being utilized. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,544 issued to Rutzel et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,705 issued to Lynd et al. both describe devices for dispensing and drinking liquids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,544 discloses a device with many flexible tubes for use by a plurality of drinkers and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,705 discloses a device which discharges liquid upon the application of moderate hand pressure.
None of the aforementioned patents disclose or suggest the advantages of the present invention. Clearly, a need exists for a container cap which provides for the use and storage of a flexible drinking tube and minimizes the possibility of leakage. A further need exists for a cap which eliminates cleaning difficulties associated with irregularly shaped decorative caps.